Fans
Kategorie:Zur Person Miyavi =Miyavi und seine Fans= Zu seinen Fans hat Miyavi eine ganz besondere Beziehung. Auf dieser Seite wird näher darauf eingegangen. Sein Werdegang im Blick auf die Fans und: ein Erklärversuch, was seine Fans an ihm fesselt Schon zu Due'le quartz-Zeiten war der damals jüngste der Band ein Fanliebling. Als Miyavi entschied, Solopfade zu beschreiten, gab es eine Veränderung in seiner Fangemeinschaft: Es gab jene, die ihn von Due'le quartz kannten und treu blieben, aber auch jene, die mit seinem neuen Stil, musikalisch und optisch, nicht auskamen und sich von ihm abwandten. Durch seine Solokarriere gewann er jedoch auch ganz neue Fans hinzu, die Due'le quartz zuvor nicht gekannt bzw. gehört hatten. Doch egal ob zu Due'le quartz-Zeiten oder als Solokünstler- Miyavi war Miyavi. Von seiner Art her, sich der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren, kann man sagen, dass Miyavi stets anders war als andere japanische Künstler. Statt Zurückhaltung schien es von Beginn an seiner Karriere, als würde Miyavi lieber das tun, was ihm gefiele. Dieses Auffallen, dieses Anderssein war schon damals etwas, was seine Fans anlockte. Doch war es nicht nur sein rebellisches Äußeres (von bunter Kleidung über bunte Haare die sich ständig änderten bis hin zu Piercings und Tattoos, die so zu der Zeit und in dieser Kombination bei wohl keinem anderen japanischen Popkünstler zu beobachten waren), welches faszinierte, sondern auch seine Art. Außer in PVs schien Miyavi auch in Videokommentaren oder als Radiogast etwas aus der Reihe zu tanzen: Rannte er im Video auf einmal los, schrie oder machte Faxen und andere verrückte Dinge (etwa eine Flasche auf den Tisch knallen), so verhielt er sich auch mit anderen in Videoaufzeichnungen nicht anders; z.B. springt er mit dem Drehstuhl während einer Aufzeichnung einen Moderator aus dem Bild oder erschreckt seine Stylistin mit einem unerwarteten Schrei, während diese ihn frisiert. Diese außergewöhnliche Art war neben der Musik etwas, was die Fans außerdem an ihn liebten. Hinzu kommt, dass Miyavi seit jeher immer sagte, was er für richtig hielt. Wenn ihn etwas stört, gibt er dies auch unumwunden zu- egal, ob es Mitarbeiter sind, mit deren Arbeit er nicht zufrieden ist (zu sehen in "Miyavi - the Guitar Artist" DVD) oder auch einmal seine Fans (zu Beginn seiner Welttouren, als Fans die meiste Zeit des Konzertes in Europa da standen und filmten oder fotografierten statt, wie er es wollte, das Konzert genossen und mit ihm tanzten und sangen). Genauso scheut Miyavi sich nicht, auf Konzerten oder z.B. in Tourdokumentationen Tränen oder seine schwachen Seiten zu zeigen, z.B. wenn er erschöpft oder krank ist. Auch Bilder von sich aus dem Krankenhaus teilte er schon mit seinen Fans. Als öffentlich wurde, dass Miyavi verheiratet sei und Vater werden würde, war dies ein großer Schock für viele Fans. Es ging sogar so weit, dass seine Frau Melody von einigen Fans beschimpft wurde. Miyavi zeigte damals auch hier wieder ehrlich seine Gefühle: dass es ihn ärgere, dass die Presse es einfach öffentlich gemacht hatte, und er es den Fans nicht selbst sagen konnte. Aber auch, dass er hoffe, dass sie ihn weiterhin unterstützen und lieben würden. Zum Glück legte sich der Ärger auf Miyavis Frau über die Jahre wieder und noch viel schöner: Sie wurde von den Fans als "Ehrenfan" aufgenommen in die "Co-Miyavi Familie". Heute sind ihr viel mehr Fans dankbar, dass sie Miyavi unterstützt und mit seinen Fans so freundlich umgeht, als dass sie ihr weiterhin verbittert gegenüberstehen. Mit der Geburt seines ersten Kindes Lovelie und bald auch der zweiten Tochter Jewelie veränderte sich viel in Miyavis Leben. Optisch nahm er seine Piercings ab, die Haare färbte er nicht mehr ganz so bunt wie zu seiner Zeit bei der PS Company und auch musikalisch änderte er sich; statt ausschließlich japanischen Liedern gab es bald immer mehr englische. Viele Fans kamen mit dieser Wandlung nicht zurecht und vermissten den 'alten Miyavi'. Manche wandten sich von ihm ab, andere wiederum blieben ihm dennoch treu. Aber auch dieser musikalische Wandel brachte Miyavi erneut neue Fans. Jedoch auch Miyavis Philospie und Einstellung findet großen Zuspruch unter seinen Fans. Als seine Mission bzw. Philosophie bezeichnet er "world peace through good music", also den Weltfrieden durch gute Musik und das macht er auch: in vielen seiner Lieder spricht er immer mehr an, dass es keine Grenzen zwischen den Menschen gibt, egal ob kulturell, sprachlich, sexuell oder religiös. Und so sehr, wie Miyavi sich dies wünscht, geht er selbst als Beispiel voran. Er achtet und respektiert Menschen auf der ganzen Welt, zeigt sich nicht nur mit Prominenten, sondern setzt sich auch einmal zu einem Straßenmusiker und zeigt über Twitter, wie sehr dieser ihm gefällt- außerdem war Miyavi mehrmals Teil von Charity-Projekten und bereiste z.B. 2015 ein UN-Flüchtlingscamp, um dort u.a. mit Flüchtlingen zu musizieren. Miyavi sagte einmal, er möchte, dass seine Fans sich mit ihm verändern und wachsen- deshalb fordere er sie immer wieder heraus, indem er z.B. etwas täte, was sie nicht von ihm erwarten. Beziehung zueinander Miyavi betont immer wieder, dass seine Fans ihm sehr wichtig seien und er sie wirklich liebt. Dies zeigt Miyavi auch immer wieder. Neben oben benannten Beispielen, dass er z.B. immer ehrlich seine Gefühle zeige, gibt es noch viele weitere Gesten. Größtes Beispiel ist, dass Miyavi immer versucht, seine Fans an seinem Leben teilhaben zu lassen. Führte er früher noch zu PSC Zeiten sein eigenes Onlinetagebuch, zog er später zu Myspace mit diesem Blog. Heute ist Miyavi auf Twitter und Instagram tätig und lässt dort mit kurzen Sätzen oder Bildernseine Fans an seinem Leben teilhaben. Er bedankt sich auch, wenn z.B. eine runde Anzahl an Fans seine Seiten favorisiert bzw. 'geliked' haben. Für Fanclubmitglieder führt er außerdem auf einer Fanclubseite einen Blog, sowieo eine Fotosektion und eine "Voice"-Sektion, in den Videokommentare von ihm eingestellt werden. Manchmal antwortet er auch über seinen Twitteraccount (den allgemein-öffentlichen oder den, der nur für Fanclubmitglieder einsehbar ist) auf Fannachrichten oder schreibt sich für die Fans öffentlich einsehbar mit anderen Künstlern oder seiner Frau. Während Konzerten kann Miyavi seinen Fans besonders nahe sein und nutzt die Möglichkeit auch: in meist mehreren MCs spricht Miyavi zu seinen Fans, begrüßt sie und fragt wie es ihnen geht, erzählt Anekdoten von der Tour oder was ihn zu der Tour oder speziellen Liedern inspirierte. Außerdem erklärt er seine oben bereits erwähnte Philosophie und bittet sie, 'eins' zu sein ('be one'). Früher hat Miyavi auf Konzerten außerdem auch Fanbriefe vorgelesen. Vor Konzerten oder Touren gibt Miyavi auch immer wieder für manchmal jedes Land, oder sogar für jedes einzelne Konzert Videobotschaften, wo er die Fans anspricht, die zu den jeweiligen Konzerten kommen würden und ihnen sagt, wie sehr er sich darauf freue. Ein besonderes Erlebnis im Rahmen eines Konzertes hatte Miyavi 2007 in Deutschland. Damals konnten Fans nicht die Konzerthalle betreten, weil sie ohne es zu wissen gefälschte Tickets erworben hatten (das Konzert war ausverkauft gewesen). Miyavi aber verweigerte, aufzutreten, bis die Organisatoren erlaubten, dass sie hineindurften, was diese schließlich auch taten. Miyavi sagte darüber 2014 im New Straits Times Interview: "Ich erinnere mich an diese Veranstaltung und es war schrecklich. Ich liebe meine Fans und jeden, der meine Karriere unterstützt. Sie kamen, weil sie mich liebten. Also ist es meine Verantwortung, sie zu schätzen zu wissen, egal ob sie Original- oder Faketickets gekauft haben." Zu Beginn seiner Solokarriere sagte Miyavi einmal aus, dass er wenig Klamotten kaufen ginge, weil er viele von Firmen erhielt oder von Fans, die er tragen würde. Miyavi bat auch schon Fans, ihm aufmunternde Bilder oder Wörter zu schicken, wenn es ihm nicht gut geht. Direkt eingebunden in sein musikalisches Schaffen hat Miyavi seine Fans ebenfalls. U.a. durften sie für das Best-Of Album "FAN'S BEST" über Songs abstimmen. Direkt teilhaben konnten sie ebenfalls an Miyavis Fanprojekt für sein Musikvideo zu "Guard You": Miyavi bat dafür seine Fans, ihm ihre Fotos vom Himmel, einer Hand/Finger oder einem Auge einzuschicken. Diese Fotos wurden anschließend in diesem Musikvideo zu tausendfach nacheinander immer wieder gezeigt. Miyavi besitzt für seine Fans außerdem einen Fanclub, dem sie gegen eine Gebühr beitreten können. Seit 2009 ist dieser auch international zugänglich, ist danach auf seine Homepage und 2014/15 auf eine neue, eigene Website gezogen, welche ebenfalls zweisprachig ist, japanisch und englisch. Neben bereits oben genannten, virtuellen DIngen die man zusätzlich einsehen kann (wie den Blog, Videos und Fotos u.a.) gibt es außerdem u.a. eine Fanclubkarte, Geburtstagskarten, ein etwa einmal jährlich erscheinendes Fanmagazin und die Möglichkeit, zu jedem Livekonzert, dass man besucht, hinterher Miyav i persönlich zu treffen und sich Autogramme geben zu lassen. Auch auf die Bezeichnung 'Samurai Guitarist', wie er mittlerweile auch von den Medien genannt wird und selbst als Bezeichnung nutzt, hatten Fans einen Einfluss. Miyavi sagt, dass ein (oder mehrere) Fans begannen, ihn 'Samurai Guitarist' zu nennen. Zu Beginn war es ihm unangenehm, aber irgendwann fand er gefallen an der Bezeichnung und nutzte sie- Wie ein Samurai sein Schwert nutze, so wolle er seine Gitarre nutzen. Nicht, um jemanden damit zu verletzen, sondern um die Menschen mit seiner Musik umzuwerfen. Fans organisieren hin und wieder Fanprojekte für Miyavi oder dessen Familie in Form von Geschenken, Filmen oder Bildern, auf die Miyavi überwiegend auch reagiert und auf z.B. Videos antwortet. Die Fans Für seine Fans hat Miyavi viele verschiedene, liebevolle Bezeichnungen. Er nennt sie u.a. "Comyv" , "Co-Miyavi", "Co-Myv Crew" und viele verschiedene Fangruppen oder Fanseiten haben selbst begonnen, sich bestimmte Namen zu geben. Es gibt keine offizielle Fancrew, höchstens die Fanclub-Mitglieder. Aber als ein "Co-Miyavi" oder als einen Teil der "Comyv Family" kann sich jeder bezeichnen. Und so haben verschiedene Fans aus verschiedenen Ländern begonnen, Webseiten in ihren jeweiligen Sprachen zu erstellen, auf denen sie Neuigkeiten in ihrer Sprache übersetzen oder, in Bezug auf Facebook oder Twitter, teilen. Von diversen Ländern gibt es mittlerweile solche inoffiziellen Fanseiten. Eine der wohl bekanntesten ist 'Co-Miyavi Worldwide', bestehend aus einigen Fans aus mehreren Ländern, welche alle Neuigkeiten rund um Miyavi auf Englisch teilt und größere Fanprojekte organisiert. Die einzelnen Landesfanseiten arbeiten dabei mit ihnen oft zusammen, indem sie diese Projekte z.B. in die jeweiligen Sprachen übersetzen. Miyavis Fans, ausgehend von den größeren Fanseiten, versuchen Miyavis Botschaft auch oft selbst weiterzutragen, indem sie von sich selbst als Familie sprechen und sich zu gegenseitigem Respekt voreinander und einem fröhlichen Miteinander auf Konzerten, aber auch im Alltag mit anderen Menschen aufrufen. Miyavi über seine Fans Einige Sammlungen an Zitaten Miyavis aus Interviews über die Jahre. 2006 * "...Ich war schon einmal in Frankreich und England für Fotoshootings. Ich war überrascht, dort ausländische Fans zu treffen. In Frankreich war ich in einem Club der 'Queen' heißt. Als ich den Club 4 Uhr Morgens etwa verließ, war ich ein bisschen betrunken und es kam, dass draußen ein Fan war, welche "Ahhhhhh------!" schrie, als sie mich sah (lacht). In Japan mache ich eigentlich keine Fotos mit Fans, weil es sonst vielleicht Gerüchte auslösen könnte von denen ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hätte, was wiederum Ärger verursachen würde. Aber ich war betrunken und aufgeregt zu der Zeit, weshalb wir sagten "Lass uns zusammen ein Foto machen!" (lacht)" (JaME Interview) * Im gleichen JaME Interview richtet er folgende Botschaft an die Fans: "Ich liebe euch so sehr, mehr als ihr denkt. ... Wenn ich Lieder singe, möchte ich zur selben Zeit das Gefühl, am leben zu sein, teilen. Ich möchte mit den gefühlen anderer Leute sympathisieren, wenn wir gemeinsam durch das Leben gehen. Lasst uns uns gemeinsam verbessern und jedes Problem überwinden!" 2011 * Im MTV Iggy Interview 2011 antwortete Miyavi mit einem Lachen auf die Frage, ob er sehen will, wie Fans in Ohnmacht fallen: "Ja. Einige Leute fielen auf unserem Konzert in New York in Ohnmacht. Ich bin so glücklich, die Menschen lächeln und aufgeregt zu sehen wenn sie mich sehen, wenn sie mit meiner Schaffung in Berührung kommen." * Im gleichen Interview wurde er gefragt, ob es nach ihm verrückte Frauen gibt: "Ja! Sie schreien und versuchen mich abzulenken, mich zu treffen, mir zu folgen und mit mir zu schlafen (lacht). Mach ich nicht, ich bin verheiratet und habe zwei Töchter, aber ich bewundere ihre Leidenschaft die so stark ist, stärker als bei Männern." * Im ebenfalls gleichen Interview kam zur Sprache, dass der Interviewer mit Yoshiki ein Interview hatte und dieser ein ähnliches Gefühl über seine intime Bindung zu seinen Fans sprach und fragte Miyavi, ob dies eine einzigartige, japanische Traditiion sei. Miyavi: "Nicht alle japanische Künstler sind so. Ich möchte einfach eine Beziehung zu meinen Leuten haben. Es geht nicht darum, Japaner zu sein. Ein japanischer Künstler zu sein ist ein hartes Ding. Wir zahlen eine Menge an Flugkosten und niemand interessiert es. Ich schätze Menschen wirklich sehr, die asiatische Künstler unterstützen. Wir müssen die Tür auftreten und Musik in der Welt verbreiten. Mainstream zu werden ist nicht alles. Solange du Musik machst und etwas kreierst, möchtest du es an alle überbringen können. Das ist, warum wir versuchen es zu erreichen und es möglich machen. Das ist, warum ich alles meinen Fans widme." * "Der Grund, warum ich Englisch lerne, ist, weil ich Menschen auf der ganzen Welt die japanische Kultur näherbringen will. Bevor du Menschen hast die dich akzeptieren und verstehen, solltest du die Menschen um dich herum verstehen und akzeptieren. Das ist, warum ich es lerne. Ich möchte auch, dass meine Fans meine japanischen Lyrics singen..Deshalb ging ich nach LA." (gleiches MTV Iggy Interview) Zum Weiterlesen * Myvcrew.com - offizieller internationaler Fanclub * Co Miyavi WW - inoffizielle, weltweite Fanseite * Co-Miyavi Germany - inoffizielle, deutsche Fanseite (verwaltet auch dieses Wikia) * Liste internationaler Fanseiten - EIne von Co-Miyavi WW erstellte Liste, in der alle auf Twitter existierenden, inoffiziellen Fanseiten der verschiedenen Länder gesammelt sind http://www.mtviggy.com/interviews/j-rock-megastar-miyavi-wants-to-see-you-faint/